dirtfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin McRae: DiRT 2/Drivers
Although the player cannot directly be a famous celebrity driver in Colin McRae DiRT 2, there are a number of drivers that can be raced against. Major drivers Ken Block American YouTube star, founder of DC Shoes, Rally America and WRC driver. Currently campaigning the Global Rallycross Championship. His specialities are Rally and Rallycross. Cars *Subaru Impreza WRX STI N13 *Bowler Nemesis *Chevrolet Silverado CK-1500 *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 *Ford Escort Mk II (Only featured in Colin McRae Challenge) *Dallenbach Special (Only in Dallenbach events) *Toyota Stadium Truck (Only in Stadium Truck events) Travis Pastrana American motocross freestyle rider and rally driver who competed the X Games. The brains behind Nitro Circus.'' His specialist events are Rally and Raid. Cars *Subaru Impreza WRX STI N13 *Hummer H3 *Kincaid Ford F-150 Trophy Truck *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 (Only in Impreza 1995 events) *Dallenbach Special (Only in Dallenbach events) *Toyota Stadium Truck (Only in Stadium Truck events) Tanner Foust American Formula Drifter, stunt driver and rallycross driver. Has also competed in Rally America and is host of numerous car shows, notably ''TopGear USA. His specialities are Rallycross and Rally. Cars *Subaru Impreza STI Group N *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Volkswagen Race Touareg 2 *Dodge Ram Trophy Truck *Ford Escort Mk II (only in Mk II events) *Mitsubishi Pajero Dakar 1993 (only in Pajero events) Dave Mirra American BMX freestyle rider who competed the X Games and Rally America. His specialist events are Rallycross and Landrush. Cars *Subaru Impreza STI Group N *Mitsubishi Racing Lancer *DeJong MXR *Dallenbach Special (Only in Dallenbach events) *Ford Escort Mk II (Only in Escort Mk II events) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 (only in Impreza 1995 events) Mohammed Ben Sulayem Vice President for Sport of the FIA and the most successful racing driver in history, winning 14 championships and a total of 61 rally wins. Owner of Ben Sulayem Performance tuning shop. His specialities are Trailblazer and Rally. Cars *Nissan 350Z *Hummer HX *PRC-1 Buggy *Ford Escort Mk II (only in Escort Mk II events) Katie Justice Fictional American driver. Her specialist events are Raid and Landrush. Cars *Colin McRae R4 *West Coast Choppers Stuka TT *Volkswagen Race Touareg 2 *MG Metro 6R4 (only in Metro 6R4/Ford RS200 Evolution events) Jayde Taylor Fictional American driver. Her specialities are Rally and Trailblazer. Cars *Pontiac Solstice GXP *Dodge Power Wagon *Toyota Stadium Truck (only in Stadium Truck events) *Herbst Smithbuilt Buggy Jonas Andromeda American motorsport driver and senior police officer. His specialities are Rally and Raid. Cars *Subaru Impreza STI Group N *Colin McRae R4 (he drives this car on rare occassion) *Volkswagen Race Touareg 2 *Dodge Power Wagon *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 (only in Impreza 1995 events) *Ford Escort Mk II (Only in Escort Mk II events) *Toyota Stadium Truck (only in Stadium Truck events) *Dallenbach Special (Only in Dallenbach events) *Mitsubishi Pajero Dakar 1993 (only in Pajero events) Minor drivers The list of minor fictional drivers in game. *Dale Powell (USA) *Jack Jones (USA) *Jeff Irvine (USA) *Connor Ryan (Ireland) *John Harrison (England) *Pierre Bernard (France) *Tom Dent (England) *Didier Laurent (France) *Lau Chi Ming (Hong Kong) *Kim Woon Jae (Korea) *Kenneth Lim (Malaysia) *Heikki Hentula (Finland) *Dougie Aitken (Scotland) *Craig McDonald (Scotland) *Fraser Stewart (Scotland) *Lewis Stewart (Ireland) *Vitali Ivanov (Russia) *Kent Kaufman (USA) *Kyle Davis (USA) *Mark Vogel (USA) *Chuck Zolman (USA) *Szymon Jankowski (Poland) *Brad Markowski (Canada) *Cliff Adams (Canada) *Julio Silva (Brazil) *Philippe Schoeller (Switzerland) *Felipe Corozo (Venezuela) *Miguel Fernandez (Argentina) *Rudolf Schneider (Germany) *Will King (England) *Miroslav Varga (Slovakia) *Lars Axelsson (Sweden) *George Foley (Ireland) *Dominic Fazio (USA) *Didier Geonosis (France) *Roger Amero (USA) *Hank Renner (USA) *Johnny Russo (USA) *Marco Trillo (USA) *Bertrand Dumont (Belgium) *Markus Kristiansen (Norway) In total, there are at least 41 minor drivers that can be encountered in DiRT 2. (Note - Johnny Russo, Roger Amero, Kyle Davis, Ken Kaufman and Jeff Irvine are all featured in the previous DiRT game, albeit Amero was classed as an Argentinian and Kaufman's surname had an extra 'n' at the end.) Legendary drivers These are the 'legendary' drivers seen only in the Colin McRae Challenge event. *Dario Franchitti (Scotland) *David Coulthard (Scotland) *Valentino Rossi (Italy) *Ari Vatanen (Finland) *Alister McRae (Scotland) *Jimmy McRae (Scotland) Deleted drivers Chief Game Designer Paul Coleman has confirmed that these drivers were cut in development. But the deleted drivers are only mentioned in the internal database files. Standard drivers *Colin McRae (Scotland) *Marcus Grönholm (Finland) *Liam Doran (England) *Lawrence Gibson (Great Britain) *Brian Ickler (USA) *Robby Gordon (USA) *Wally Dallenbach, Jr. (USA) *Troy Herbst (USA) *Rifat Sungkar (Indonesia) *Karamjit Singh (Malaysia) *Muhammad Rafiq Udhaya (Malaysia) Legend drivers These deleted legends are supposed to be featured in the Colin McRae Challenge event, but was replaced by existing legends in game. *Tommi Makinen (Finland) *Ayrton Senna (Brazil) *Nigel Mansell (Great Britain) *Markku Alen (Finland) *Stig Blomqvist (Sweden) *Bjorn Waldegard (Sweden) Category:Colin McRae: DiRT 2